madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species seen in Madagascar
This is the species of animals found in films, video games, and television shows of Madagascar. Mammals * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * American Badger (Taxidea taxus) * Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascarienses) * Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) * Black-headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Canadian Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum) * Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) * Commerson's leaf-nosed bat (Hipposideros commersoni) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops trunactus) * Common Brown Lemur (Eulemur fulvus) * Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) * Domestic Cat (Felis catus) * Domestic Dog (Canis familiaris) * Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) * Domestic Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) * Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) * Eastern Gray Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * European wildcat (Felis silvestris) * Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) * Ferret (Mustela putorius furo) * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Giant Fossa (Cryptoprocta spelea) * Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) * Goodman's Mouse Lemur (Microcebus lehilahytsara) * Grauer's Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graueri) * Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) * Guinea Baboon (Papio Papio) * Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) * Highland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes nigriceps) * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) * Kirk's dik-dik (Madoqua kirkii) * Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) * Malagasy Giant Rat (Hypogeomys antimena) * Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Modern Human (Homo sapiens sapiens) * Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) * New Zealand Sea Lion (Phocarctos hookeri) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Red-Bellied Lemur (Eulemur rubriventer) * Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardis reticulata) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) * Sclater's Lemur (Eulemur flavifrons) * Sheep (Ovis aries) * Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) * White-fronted brown lemur (Eulemur albifrons) * Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) Badger 3.jpg|American Badger Maurice-character-web-desktop.png|Aye-Aye Camels.jpg|Bactrian Camel Spidermonkies.jpg|Black-headed Spider Monkey Rat1.jpg|Brown Rat Cape buffalo.jpg|Cape Buffalo Doris meet to dr blowhole by pinkbloom21-d5uk5t2.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Phil&Mason-M1-2.JPG|Common Chimpanzee Moon Cat.jpg|Domestic Cat The Guard Dog.jpg|Domestic Dog Police Horse.jpg|Domestic Horse TRTRB78.jpg|Domestic Rabbit The Red Squirrel 002.png|Eastern Grey Squirrel Sonya the bear by mtanlol-d50o7ga.jpg|Eurasian Brown Bear Slasher-001.JPG|European Wildcat (aka Red Rhodensian Slasher) Karl Transparent.png|Fanaloka Zoe-the-ferret-penguins-of-madagascar-37582068-935-641.jpg|Ferret Fossa.jpg|Fossa King_Fossa.png|Giant Fossa Mort-character-web-desktop.png|Goodman's Mouse Lemur Bada&Bing.jpg|Grauer's Gorilla Classified gallery 03 v2.jpg|Grey Wolf Ba1.jpg|Guinea Baboon Short fuse tank.png|Harp Seal Madagascar-2-gloria-hippo-1616-copia-173x300.png|Hippopotamus An-elephant-never-forgets-1.jpg|Indian Elephant Gia.png|Jaguar TRTRB27.jpg|Japanese Macaque Dik dik color.jpg|Kirk's dik-dik Koala 4.jpg|Koala Little-white-seal-pup-penguins-of-madagascar-28252563-400-560.png|Leopard Seal One More Cup - Jumping Rats in Poo Coffee Fields.png|Malagasy Giant Rat Lion.png|Masai Lion CH1.jpg|Modern Human Stefano.png|New Zealand Sea Lion Amarillo-kid.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo Antonio.jpg|North American River Otter Madly mad okapigirl.png|Okapi Marlene (Otter Gone Wild) (3).png|Oriental Small-Clawed Otter Polar Bear 2.jpg|Polar Bear Zebra 8.jpg|Plains Zebra Parker.jpg|Platypus Joey-penguins-of-madagascar-21932513-625-475.png|Red Kangaroo Melman the giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe 8duzy.png|Ring-tailed Lemur Sheep.jpg|Sheep A angry tiger of madagascar by nala123456789-d4tn97g.jpg|Siberian Tiger Rhino-001.JPG|Southern White Rhinoceros Skunks.jpg|Stripted Skunk Possum01.jpg|Virginia Opossum Rhonda.jpg|Walrus All hail king julien vigman wildebeest by giuseppedirosso-dappmi2.jpg|Wildebeest Birds * Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) * Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Common Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * Domestic Duck (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Green-Breasted Mango (Anthracothorax prevostii) * Henst's Goshawk (Accipiter henstii) * Herring gull (Larus smithsonianus) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * North African Ostrich (Struthio camelus camelus) * Northern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) * Nubian Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Pied Crow (Corvia Albus) * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Rock Dove (Coloumba livia) * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) * Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) * Waitaha Penguin (Megadyptes waitaha) * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps bengalensis) Reptiles * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Baweng Satanic Leaf Gecko (Uroplatus phantasticus) * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) * Frilled-necked lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) * Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) * Tumbes Peru Boa (Boa constrictor longicauda) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) Amphibians * Guttural Toad (Amietophrynus gutturalis) * Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog (Oophaga pumilio) * Tomato Frog (Dyscophus antongilii) Fish * Dolphinfish (Coryphaena hippurus) * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Northern Snakehead (Channa argus) Invertebrates * Asian Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarina) * Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * European Spiny Lobster (Palinurus elephas) * Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) * Madagascar Scorpion (Grosphus madagascariensis) * Red-legged Golden Orb-Web Spider (Nephila inaurata) ** Madagascar Red-legged Golden Orb-Web Spider (Nephila inaurata madagascariensis) * Red Rock Crab (Guinusia chabrus) * Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) ** African Bee (Apis mellifera scutellata) Category:Lists Category:Animals